L'immense privilège d'être parent à 17 ans
by Ginny W25
Summary: Cette année un nouveau cours sera enseigné à tous les élèves de 7ème année, un cours pour le moins spécial...Car on peut être le meilleur en métamorphose ou en défense contre les forces du mal et ne pas savoir tenir correctement un enfant dans ces bras...
1. Chapter 1

J'étais dans mon dortoir avec Alice,Brianna et Serena.Je fulminai et tournai en rond marmonnant sans cesse les mêmes paroles.

Nous avions tous, nous les 7èmes années, été convoqués dans la Grande-Salle,une demi-heure avant les autres élèves.Personne ne savait pourquoi, pas même moi,Lily Evans et Préfète-en-chef de surcroit.

Des rumeurs plus grotesques les unes que les autres circulaient dans tout Poudlard.

Tout le monde était curieux et je dois avouer que j'étais aussi curieuse que les autres mais également vexée que l'on ne m'ai mise au courant de rien!

Et comme pour mieux me faire enrager, tout le monde venait vers moi pour essayer de soutirer des informations que je n'avais pas!Je ne comprenais pas.

S'il y avait eu quelque chose d'important, pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne l'avait-il pas annoncé hier soir après la répartition des premiers années?

Je finis de me préparer puis descendis à la suite d'Alice,Serena et Brianna dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui nous mena à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Je balayai la salle du regard, les maraudeurs étaient là à l'opposé de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

Je détournai rapidement le regard en suppliant Merlin que les filles ne les ai pas vu et continuai de papoter avec elle comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Contrairement à moi les filles s'entendaient à merveilles avec les maraudeurs et à mon plus grand malheur elles essayaient sans cesse et sans succès de me « caser » avec Tête-Enflée alias James Potter que j'avais si bien renommé.

Le seul que j'aimais bien était Rémus, un garçon très mignon, intelligent, drôle et très mystérieux.

Je l'avais tout de suite adopté comme étant mon grand frère.Il savait me remonter le moral et me faire rire.

Ce que je reproche aux autres Maraudeurs?  
Leur irrespect total envers le règlement, leur arrogance et leur prétention de se croire au dessus des autres parce qu'ils sont beaux,leur égo sur dimensionné,leur immaturité, et leurs blagues de mauvais gouts sur les Serpentards.

A cause d'eux j'avais perdu un ami.Un ami très cher à mes yeux, c'était celui qui m'avait appris que j'étais une sorcière,celui qui m'avait tout appris sur le monde magique.  
A cause de leur idiote légendaire je l'avais perdu pour de bon.

Et en plus de ça, depuis le jour où Tête-Enflée avait décidé de faire de moi sa nouvelle conquête,j'avais ses groupies sur le dos, ce qui constituait quand même les trois quarts de la population féminine de Poudlard,sans compter les Serpentardes qui elles me détestent parce que je suis d'origine moldue.

Et maintenant tous les garçons n'osaient m'approchait de peur de représailles de Potter, enfin pas tous mais presque.J'avais toujours repousser ses avances car je l'avait déjà vu faire tellement de fois avec les autres filles.

Et moi je ne voulais pas être comme les autres.  
Il examinai la foule un regard vicieux fixé sur ses belles lèvres, il l'approchai doucement,il l'amadouait et faisait en sorte qu'elle tombe sous son charme pour mieux lui briser le cœur et la laissa tomber quelques jours plus tard.  
Tel un prédateur attaquait sa proie.

Cette année j'avais décidé de jouer moi aussi.  
J'avais envie de m'amuser moi aussi,j'avais décidé de l'asticoter,de titiller ses sens et de l'énerver le plus possible...  
Fais attention à toi Potter,Lily-la-Tigresse vient d'entrer dans l'arène.  
Le jeu va enfin pouvoir commencer...

Un sourire machiavélique étira dangereusement mes lèvres.  
Je m'arrachai de mes pensées et me tournai vers les filles qui me regardaient d'un air bizarre.

-Quoi?dis-je en prenant un air innocent.

-Non rien.C'est juste que tu avais l'air bizarre pendant  
quelques instants...me dit Brianna.

-Ah bon?J'avais pas remarqué.

Mon sourire machiavélique repris le dessus,  
les maraudeurs approchaient en nous souriants.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant nous.  
Je me dirigeai vers Remus et je l'enlaçai dans mes bras.  
Je reculai et l'examinant sous tous les angles en tournant autour de lui.Il me regardait visiblement amusé par mon comportement puis je m'arrêta devant lui pour lui faire face et je lui dit:

-Rémus,Rémus!!Tu m'a tellement manqué cet été!!Et tu as l'air en pleine forme!!Tu as l'air..changé.!

-Merci Lily!!Toi aussi tu m'a manquer!!Tu as l'air rayonnante.dit-il.

-Hum hum!toussota Potter pour se faire remarquer.

Je l'ignorai,je souris de toutes mes dents à Rémus et m'avançai vers Sirius.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et lui dit:

-Ça me coute de le dire mais je dois avouer que ton humour ma manqué cet été.

-Ce sont tes retenues qui m'ont manqué Lily-Jolie.me dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil sous le regard noir de Potter.

-Peter!Est-ce que tu as fais bien fais tous les exercices que je t'avais donné?Tu n'as pas eu trop de problème?lui demandai-je.

-Oui j'ai tous fait!!Merci encore pour tes conseils Lily c'est vraiment très sympathique de ta part de m'aider.  
Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait!me dit-il.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Rémus m'avait supplié à genoux de l'aider car il n'avait plus la patience de le faire lui-même...

-Hum hum,re-toussota Potter un peu plus fort cette fois.

Je l'ignorai à nouveau et dit aux autres:

-On devrait peut-être y aller car on va arriver en retard.  
Ah et euh Potter...il faudrait faire quelque chose pour ta gorge...tu devrai peut-être aller voir Pomfresh!!t'as du attraper froid car tu as vraiment une sale tête aujourd'hui!!

Il était médusé, Sirius éclata d'un rire bruyant qui ressembla à si méprendre à un aboiement de chien...

Nous commencions à marcher lorsque Potter vint vers moi et me demanda:  
-Alors Lily-Jolie tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

-Géniales puisque tu n'étais pas là...

Il me regarda étrangement,puis retourna vers Sirius qui hurlait de rire. Je me rapprochai alors de Rémus et je lui chuchotai doucement à l'oreille:

-Miam,miam tu es vraiment très mignon aujourd'hui mon petit Rémus,je suis sure que Serena te croquerai volontiers à pleine dents...elle a une faim de loup...

Il rougit violemment.Je continuai à chuchotai à son oreille pour que les autres ne nous entendent pas:

-On dirait bien que j'ai touché le point sensible...

Il rougit plus fortement encore sous l'œil perplexe des autres.Il reprit contenance et me chuchota à l'oreille:

-Mmm que tu es belle aujourd'hui,une vraie petite fleur.Je suis sûr que James te cueillerai volontiers.Il a toujours adoré les fleurs de Lys...

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir, je lui adressai mon regard le plus noir et il éclata de rire.Je lui dit de ma voix la plus féroce et la plus sérieuse :

-Tu as gagné une bataille mais tu n'as pas encore gagné la guerre Rémus!!Elle ne fait au contraire que de commencer...

Il me regarda, avec son habituel sourire en coin et nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble.

Les autres nous regardaient vraiment bizarrement.  
Nous venions d'entrer dans la Grande-Salle et je remarquai aussitôt que nous étions les derniers à arriver.Nous nous dépêchâmes alors d'aller nous assoir à notre table.

Le Directeur commença son discours:

-Chers élèves de septième années,si je vous ai convoqué ici avant les autres est pour vous annoncé que cette année un nouveau cours a été instaurer.  
Il est pour le moins spécial mais vous formera pour plus tard.Le professeur Sanders ici présent,va vous enseigné l'organisation familiale.

Des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt dans la salle,personne ne savait encore en quoi consistait ce nouveau cours et comme si le professeur Dumbledore avait lu dans nos pensée il nous dit en balayant la salle de son regard bleu électrisant:

-L'organisation familiale aura pour but de vous formez à devenir des jeunes parents,à vous occupez d'un enfant correctement et peut-être vous assagir ce qui soit dit en passant ne fera pas de mal à certains d'entre vous.

Son regard s'était attardé sur les Maraudeurs.  
Il se rassit et le Professeur Sanders se leva:

-Chers élèves, pour mon cours vous travaillerez en binôme, une fille avec un garçon.  
Et par maison pour des raisons d'organisation.  
Vous aurez un bébé magique qui par une goutte de votre sang, l'un de vos cheveux et un sort du Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même,prendra vos gênes et ressemblera à ses deux géniteurs du point de vue physique,caractériel et moral.  
Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons déjà préparer les binômes et quoi que vous diriez,vous resterez avec la personne qui vous aura été désigné.  
Cependant,il y a un petit problème.  
Vous êtes un nombre impair donc nous avons dû former un groupe de trois.  
Il y aura donc une demoiselle qui aura deux bébés de deux pères différents.  
Je vais maintenant annoncer les groupes et j'aimerai s'il vous plait que lorsque vous entendrez votre nom vous vous asseyez vers votre partenaire en SILENCE et sans protestation.  
Par la suite le professeur Dumbledore et moi-moi-même viendrons vers vous pour la pratique et nous viendrons vous montrer les nouveaux dortoirs qui vous ont été attribués.Bien.  
Les groupes sont:  
-Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy;Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange;Séléna Wight et Evan Rosier:Andromeda Black et Anthonin Dolohov;...;et pour finir:Callie Weber et Peter Pettigrew;Alice Richards et Franck Longdubas,Brianna McCallister et Justin McLaggen,Serena Davidson et Rémus Lupin; et enfin Lily Evans sera avec Sirius Black et James Potter.

-Quoi?Avoir deux enfants avec EUX!!

J'étais horrifié,j'avais même presque envie de pleurer sur le moment.  
Rémus me lança un regard amusé et victorieux.  
Je le foudroyai du regard.Je serrai les dents et allai m'assoir entre les Maraudeurs en maudissant le professeur Sanders et le professeur Dumbledore de me mettre avec ces deux emmerd...énergumènes...

Potter allait dire quelque chose mais je le coupa aussitôt:

-Ferme-la Potter!!Et ne fais aucun commentaire.

Sirius ricana et je lui dit d'un ton menaçant:

-C'est valable pour toi aussi Black!!Aucun commentaire ou foi de Lily Evans vous allez souffrir...

Je bouillonnai de rage, puis je finis par me calmer.Après tout le jeu avait commencé et j'avais envie de me changer les idées...


	2. Chapter 2

Point de vue de Lily:

Tous les septièmes années étaient réunis dans la salle de métamorphose du professeur McGonagal.

Nous attendions en "couple" à une table que les professeurs Sanders et Dumbledore conjurent leur sort sur la poupée magique qui bientôt deviendrait nos « bébés ».

Les jeunes "parents" qui venaient d'avoir leur enfant avait des réactions diverses.  
Tandis que certains s'émerveillaient de la ressemblance et des petits gazouillis de leur progéniture,d'autre s'en fichait royalement.

Je remarquai quels « merveilleux » parents faisaient les Serpentards de notre année...

Rosier lançait des regards dédaigneux à « son gosse » comme il l'appelait si bien,puis se contemplait dans le miroir le plus proche(et hop on passe la main dans ses cheveux pour un effet « décoiffée »à souhait qui plaisait tant à ses admiratrices...).

Malfoy clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que son fils avait déjà l'élégance et la classe d'un Sang Pur,(et la chevelure typiquement Malfoyenne qui va avec...).

Tandis que Bellatrix faisait des grimaces pathétiques pour essayer de calmer sa fille qui braillait dans les bras de son père qui la tenait à bout de bras comme s'il avait peur d'attraper de l'éclabouille,ça l'effraie plus qu'autre chose avait-je commenté entre deux éclats de rire.

Rogue lançait des regards froids et haineux à son fils, « Eh Servilus, ton fils il a déjà ton nez crochu et tes cheveux gras... »n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Sirius.  
« Pauvre gosse,avaient ricané James et Sirius. »

La seule Serpentarde qui s'en sortait bien avec sa fille prénommée Nymphadora,(quelle horreur,s'était exclamé Sirius)était Andromeda.  
Elle tenait sa fille dans ses bras et lui caressait les doucement les cheveux.

Tout ça pour remarquer que la plupart avaient déjà adopter leur enfant, et qu'ils semblaient parfaitement apte à s'en occuper...

Du côté des Gryffondors, Mary McDougal sautillait de tous les côtés pour essayer de faire rire sa fille qui la regardait d'un air totalement indifférent et froid dans son couffin rose bonbon,une future Serpentarde avait raillé James.

Peter cherchais la ressemblance entre lui et sa fille prénommée Sophie,qui le regardait d'un air de totale incompréhension,elle a hérité ça de Peter c'est bien sa fille avais-je lancé dans un élan de méchanceté(et oui, je n'avait toujours pas digérer l'énorme tâche qu'il avait fait sur mon mignon petit top mauve...).

Molly Prewett et Arthur Weasley regardaient avec admiration les deux jumeaux aux cheveux roux qu'ils avaient nommés Fred et Georges et qui gigotaient dans tous les sens.

Kingsley Shackelbot tenait sa fille dans ses bras et essayait de l'empêcher de tirer les cheveux de sa mère, tout en riant que lui n'aurait pas ce problème(eh oui,Kingsley est déjà chauve...).

Mais le couple le plus hilarant de tous (Gryffondors,Poufsouffles, Serdaigles,et Serpentards confondus) était sans conteste celui des Longdubat.

Lorsque Alice avait eu son bébé et qu'elle l'avait tendu à Franck,il l'avait prit maladroitement dans ces bras. Il était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas tellement comment il fallait le tenir et s'agitait un peu.  
Alice avait corrigé sa façon de le porter sous les rires de toutes les personnes présentes.

Et on avait vu une petite larme de bonheur couler le long de sa joue qu'il s'était empressé d'essuyer de peur que sa moitié ne la voie, manquant ainsi de faire tomber l'enfant qu'Alice reprit immédiatement dans ses bras dans une étreinte maternelle:

-Non, mais vraiment!Bravo,tu aurais pu le laisser tomber par terre!On aurait eu l'air fin!Même pas cinq minutes qu'on nous le confie et tu manque déjà de le tuer...

-Calme-toi chérie voyons...je...c'est que...c'est mon fils!dit-il avec fierté.C'est mon fils!s'écria-t-il à nouveau.

-Merci!J'avais remarqué!Je te ferai remarquer que c'est aussi le mien!

-Je sais.On a un enfant ensemble!Je...c'est...enfin...c'est merveilleux...balbutia-t-il.

Il la prit soudainement dans ses bras en l'enlaçant fortement oubliant qu'elle portait leur fils dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle se débattait furieusement du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-TU CHERCHES VRAIMENT A LE TUER?TU ES VRAIMENT...hurla-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé Alice...c'est l'émotion.dit-il tout penaud.

Elle soupira fortement,regarda longuement le petit être magique qu'elle tenait entre ses bars puis elle lui dit simplement d'une voix calme:

-J'espère seulement qu'il n'aura pas hérité de ta maladresse!

Il rougit fortement puis fit des sourires béats à son fils qui s'agitait un peu dans les bras de sa mère.

Avec les garçons nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de rire.

C'était si drôle de les voir comme cela, une vraie petite famille!

Une nouvelle dispute éclata entre les deux amoureux sur le nom de l'enfant,pour le plus grand amusement de la galerie,puis le bébé se mit à s'agiter et à gigoter dans les bras d'Alice,et il se mit à pleurer.

Alice le berça,lui chanta une berceuse,mais rien n'y faisait!Il continuait de pleurer en poussant des petits cris perçants de plus en plus fort.

Elle le passa quelques minutes à Franck pour voir s'il obtiendrait un meilleur résultat mais il cria plus fort encore.Ses cris commençaient à me donner mal à la tête et j'espèrai,que dis-je?,je priai pour qu'elle réussisse à le calmer.

Elle reprit l'enfant dans ses bras.Franck regardait son fils avec stupeur, comme s'il était surpris qu'une si petite chose puisse pousser de tels cris.

Puis il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer d'atténuer le bruit qui devenait de plus en plus assourdissant pour mon plus grand malheur.

Sirius et James riaient si fort de la déconfiture de Franck qu'ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux.

J'essayai de réprimer le fou rire qui me prit lorsqu'il se mit à genoux,priant Merlin que sa s'arrête.  
Je reprit mon calme et leur dit de ma voix la plus sérieuse:

-Vous rirez moins quand ce sera votre tour...et je vous signale qu'il n'y aura pas un bébé mais deux, et avec vos gênes...on peut déjà s'attendre à avoir de vrai petits monstres qui adoreront nous empêcher de dormir la nuit,qui s'amuseront à baver sur nos devoirs,à casser nos affaires, à jouer avec vos balais, et surtout à pleurer et à nous mener la vie impossible.

Ils hoquetèrent de terreur et se regardèrent d'un air effrayé.

Je ris devant la tête qu'ils affichaient,contente d'avoir fait mon petit effet.

Les cris du bébé devinrent plus fort encore et bientôt je fus obligé de mettre mes mains sur mes oreilles pour atténuer le bruit comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle sauf les professeurs Sanders et Dumbledore qui continuaient les rituels de table en table.

Le bruit devint plus intense encore et je cherchai l'origine du bruit,lorsqu'on me tapa sur l'épaule.

Je me retournai et me retrouvai nez à nez avec une Alice à la mine implorante:

-S'il te plait Lily!Aide-moi!Je ne sais plus quoi faire!C'est toi la spécialiste des bébés. Il...je...

-D'accord mais je ne te promet rien.

Je saisis délicatement l'enfant dans mes bras,cala sa tête contre mon épaule, puis je le berçai doucement en faisant quelques pas et en chantant une chanson à tue-tête.

Il se calma doucement.Ses cris et ses pleurs cessèrent sous le regard médusés des autres.

« Ben quoi?vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un calmer un bébé? »pensais-je.

Je continuais de fredonner ma chanson et le petit ferma les yeux,se laissant emporter par la fatigue.  
Je tendis le bout d'chou à ma meilleure amie qui me regardai ébahie sans le prendre:

-Comment diable as-tu fait?

Je souris et haussais les épaules

-Secret professionnel...Tiens je te rends ton petit monstre,il s'est endormi.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!protesta vivement Alice.Il s'appelle Neville,Neville Longdubat,sa sonne bien non?

Je hochai la tête avec force et elle partit rejoindre Franck,NEVILLE endormi dans ses bras.

-Neville?Quel nom immonde!Elle déteste vraiment son fils pour lui donner un nom pareil!m'exclamai-je.

-Neville?s'esclafa Sirius.Elle a vraiment de l'imagination ta copine.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire!

Nous nous sommes regardés et nous avons éclaté de rire.

Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle et je demandais aux deux autres:

-Au fait,comment on va les appeler?

-Qui ça?avait demandé Potter.

-Ben les bébés!avais-je répondu en roulant des yeux.

-Si c'est une fille je l'appellerai bien Marthe.

-Mais c'est hideux!!Jamais je n'imposerai ça à ma fille.Pendant que tu y est appelle-la Dorothé!  
Non non non, trouve autre chose.

-Gertrude?avait-il proposé innocemment.

-Tu te moques de moi ou bien?avais-je ajouté furieuse sous les rires de Sirius.Et toi, avais-je dis en montrant Sirius du doigt,tu pourrais nous aider.

-Euh...je l'appellerais Tatiana!

-Oublie,les Tatiana sont de vrai pétasses.

-Miss Evans votre langage!s'était exclamé outrageusement Sirius dans une imitation parfaite de McGonagal.Alors je proposerais...Mélody.

-Hmm, j'aime bien!Je vote pour!Et toi Potter?

-Appelle-moi James voyons!Après tout tu es la mère de mes enfants m'avait-il dit avec un sourire mutin.

-Non,je suis la mère des enfants de Sirius!avais-je déclaré d'un air hautain.(et toc! Tu l'a tout de suite perdu ton petit sourire...)Non sérieusement JAMES,avais-je dis en appuyant bien sur le James,t'es pour ou contre?

-Pour!Comme ça, je pourrai l'appeler Méli-Mélo.

-Merlin, ce type est vraiment fou!m'étais-je exclamé.

-Je confirme, avait ajouté Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

-Et ça se prétends être mon meilleur ami,avait ajouté James feignant d'être vexé.

-Oh, Jamesiiie!!S'il te plait ne m'en veux pas mon amour!s'était exclamé Sirius dramatique.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais...dit-il en feignant les larmes.

-Oh mon amour!Pardonne-moi!Je me laisserai guider par tes milles volontés...

-Ils sont toujours comme ça?avais-je demandé à Rémus qui venait d'arriver et qui venait me présenter Amélie sa fille.

-Toujours!Et là ce n'est qu'un aperçu...

-Faudrait qu'ils me préviennent avant la prochaine fois,comme ça je préparerai la caméra et les pop corns.

Nous nous sommes regardés et nous explosé de rire, sous les gazouillements joyeux d'Amélie.Une fois calmés j'engageai la conversation.

-Je peux la prendre?avais-je demandé.Elle est tellement mignonne.

-Je veux bien, mais je te préviens qu'elle n'aime généralement pas aller ailleurs que dans mes bras.  
Elle ne veut même pas aller dans ceux de sa mère!  
Et pourtant Serena est vraiment...il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Je lui lançai un regard moqueur et il rougit violemment devenant aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Arthur Weasley.

Il me la tendit et je la pris dans une étreinte maternelle.  
Pour le plus grand étonnement de Rémus, Amélie ne pleura pas.Elle me scruta de ses grands yeux bleus en me prenant le doigt que je lui tendis.

-Salut toi!Moi c'est Lily.La meilleure amie féminine de ton papa.Tu sais que tu es drôlement mignone?

Elle me répondit en gazouillant puis elle me sourit,me montrant ainsi ses gencives toutes roses et dénuées de dents.

Je lui chatouillais le ventre et elle rit de son rire de bébé qui me faisait tant craquer.

Je continuai de la chatouiller en chantant une petite comptine et elle fut en proie à un véritable fou rire (oui oui je vous jure, un fou rire.)

Rémus me regardait mi-étonné mi-amusé.

Je cessai de chatouiller Amélie de peur qu'elle ne s'étouffe puis elle tendit sa main vers mon visage et la posa doucement sur ma joue en souriant.

Je la regardais émue de ce geste et je lui souris à mon tour.

Puis je la rendis à Remus qui la reprit joyeusement.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle quittait la chaleur de mes bras, elle se mit à pleurer, mais elle rencontra le regard rassurant de son père et elle cessa aussitôt ses pleurs.

-Tu sais que tu es la première à la faire rire?Même moi je n'ai pas réussis.me dit-il.

-En tout cas je l'aime déjà ta petite Amélie.

-Elle aussi.Tu es la première personne qu'elle a accepté à part moi!

-J'en suis flattée crois-moi!

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.Bon,il faut que j'y retourne.Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et il repartit à sa place avec une Amélie bien joyeuse dans ses bras.

Je me tournai vers les garçons qui se faisait des messes basses et je m'assis à côté d'eux.

-J'ai pensé à Harry si c'était un garçon, me dit James en souriant.

-J'accepte.Et toi Sirius?

-Aussi.

-Hum Hum, fit une voix derrière nous.  
Nous nous sommes retournés et avons rencontrer le regard amusé de Dumbledore et de Sanders.

-Nous allons commencé le rituel.Et pour cela j'aurai besoin que vous vous arrachiez chacun un cheveu -sauf vous Miss Evans,vous devez en prendre deux- et que vous le déposiez dans les récipients posés devant Mr Black et Potter.

-Quels récipients?avons-nous demandé en chœur en balayant la table du regard..

-Oh excusez-moi!Je manque à tous mes devoirs!dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Il agita négligemment sa baguette et deux récipients apparurent devant James et Sirius.

Nous fîmes ce qui était demandé et j'arrachai à regret deux cheveux que je posai respectivement dans les deux récipients.

-Maintenant donnez-moi votre main, et lorsque le sang coulera je veux que vous versiez trois gouttes de votre sang par dessus vos cheveux.  
Je suis désolé pour vous Miss Evans mais vous devrez exécutez l'opération deux fois.

Je hochai la tête pour signaler que ça ne faisait rien, puis je tendis ma main.

Sanders sortit de son fourreau une petite dague et il nous entailla très légèrement la main.  
Une fois que le sang fut versé le professeur Sanders pointa sa baguette vers nos mains:

-Curas.

Nos entailles cicatrisèrent aussitôt et nous regardâmes avec attention la suite du rituel.

Sanders prit les récipients et marmonna des incantations.  
Le mélange passa du rouge au bleu.  
Là, le professeur Dumbledore traça deux runes identiques sur chacune des poupées qui se trouvaient dans deux couffins placés côte à côte et de couleur jaune.

Et, à l'aide de sa baguette,il fit léviter le contenu des deux récipients qu'il plaça respectivement au centre de chaque rune.

Il tapota du bout de sa baguette les deux couffins et une lumière blanche et aveuglante les entoura alors qu'ils devenaient respectivement rose et bleu.

Lorsque la lumière disparut, là ou se trouvait deux poupées auparavant,se trouvait maintenant deux ravissants bébés.

Dans le couffin bleu,se trouvait un magnifique petit garçon aux grands yeux verts émeraude et aux cheveux noirs qui se dressaient déjà à l'arrière de son petit crâne.

Il avait les traits du visage fins et harmonieux et ressemblait trait pour trait à un James miniature.  
Il gigotait en gloussant et essayait d'attraper ses pieds.Il était vraiment beau.

-Et mon p'tit bonhomme,sa te plait Harry comme prénom?

Le dis Harry,lui répondit en gloussant ce que James prit pour un oui.

Il tendis la main dans le but de caresser la joue du petit ange mais celui-ci lui attrapa un doigt et le captura dans sa petite main.

Harry observait son papa de ses grands yeux verts,une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Dans le couffin rose,posé juste à côté de celui d'Harry,se tenait une ravissante petite fille aux yeux également verts émeraudes.

Elle avait déjà des cheveux bruns clairs parsemé de quelques reflets doré.

Mise à part ses magnifiques yeux verts, elle ressemblait énormément à une version féminine de Sirius.  
Elle avait un mignon petit nez retroussé et une petite bouche aux lèvres fines.

Elle avait dans le regard une lueur de furieux amusement et d'intelligence.

Elle souriait et lançait des regards amusés à ses deux parents qui la regardaient avec amour.

Puis,elle essaya d'attraper les breloques pendus au mobile placé au dessus d'elle.

Une fois qu'elle eut réussis à attraper le petit lion du mobile elle sembla le trouver totalement dénué d'intérêt et elle tendit les bras vers Lily.

Lily,émue,la prit dans ses bras pour la première fois et la tourna de façon à ce que la petite soit face à elle et Sirius.

Puis ce dernier dans un élan de sentimentalité se mit à lui parler:

-Salut mon petit ange,tu es vraiment magnifique tu sais?Ta maman et moi on est très fier d'avoir une petite fille comme toi.On t'a appelé Mélody.Mélody sa te plait?lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle sourit à ses deux parents, puis se mit à gazouiller gaiement comme pour leur faire la conversation.

Puis Lily demanda à Sirius s'il pouvait prendre sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche, il la prit et la lui tendit.

Elle s'approcha du couffin de Harry, et d'un coup de baguette elle l'agrandit magiquement,de sorte à ce qu'il y ait assez de place pour deux enfants,puis elle le colora d'un autre sort d'une couleur vert anis.

Elle plaça alors Mélody à côté de Harry.  
Ce dernier sourit à sa mère et à sa sœur.

Lily les couva d'un regard maternel empli d'amour et de fierté, puis elle caressa du bout des doigts les joues de ses enfants.

Ils regardèrent leur mère de leurs grands yeux vert avec ravissement de ces petites caresses,puis ils se mirent à gazouiller en chœur.  
Elle leur chatouilla doucement le cou et ils se mirent à rire.

Il se créa à partir de là, comme un lien entre ses deux enfants et Lily,un lien magique,indescriptible.

Elle joua encore quelques instants avec eux puis elle laissa James et Sirius profiter eux-aussi de ses deux bout d'chou.  
Elle recula et leur laissa la place.

Cependant, dès le moment où elle fut hors de la vue de Harry et Mélody, ils se mirent à pleurer.

James et Sirius se regardèrent un instant inquiets et essayèrent de les calmer en leur chantant une berceuse.

Cela marcha au début mais les pleurs reprirent quelques instants plus tard.  
Ils essayèrent les grimaces,des berceuses de toutes sortes,les pitreries,les chorégraphies enfantines mais rien ne fonctionnait plus de quelques secondes.

Ils décidèrent alors d'appeler Lily qui les observaient de loin avec Alice en riant.  
Aussitôt fut-elle revenue devant Harry et Mélody qu'ils cessèrent de pleurer et elle leur gratouilla le ventre ce qui les fit rire.

James et Sirius la regardaient ahuris et jaloux.

-Comment as-tu fait?lui demanda Sirius.On a tout essayé et rien n'a réellement marché.  
Et toi en moins de deux secondes tu fais ton « truc »et ils arrêtent tout de suite de pleurer.C'est...

-Injuste pour nous! acheva James

-Vous ne savez pas vous y prendre tout simplement.

Elle caressa ses deux p'tits anges qui en gloussèrent de plaisir sous les regards jaloux de Sirius et de James qui eux, n'avaient réussi qu'à les faire pleurer.

Je sortis ma baguette et en fit sortir des milliers de petites étincelles multicolores et scintillantes.  
Ils regardèrent les milles lueurs émerveillés,en gloussant et en essayant de les attraper dans leurs petites mains,ils riaient et s'amusaient comme des petites fous.

-Non mais vraiment!Il faut que tu nous expliques!insista Sirius.

-Peut-être ou peut-être pas...Maintenant cessez vos gamineries, le professeur Dumbledore à quelque chose à dire.

Le professeur Dumbledore se mit debout sur l'estrade et balaya la salle du regard.Les bruits s'estompèrent rapidement, ne laissant place qu'à quelques gazouillements ou éventuels pleurs d'enfants.

-Bien!Maintenant que vous avez tous vos enfants, je vais vous expliquer quelques petites règles obligatoires pour tous le monde.  
Avec la venue de vos bébés, nous avons cru bon, le professeur Sanders et moi-même d'aménager de nouveaux appartements plus adaptés à leurs besoins.  
Ainsi,cette année,il y aura quatre nouvelles salles communes réservées aux 7ème années, ainsi que de nouveaux appartements.  
Il y a ainsi une salle commune pour chaque maison.De vos salles communes, des escaliers vous mèneront à vos nouveaux appartements.  
Devant chaque porte d'appartement se trouve un portrait qui garde un mot de passe de façon à ce que seuls les personnes à qui vous l'aurez communiqué puisse pénétrer dans votre logement.  
Vous partagerez avec vos partenaires un « appartement »,qui comportera une petite salle de séjour,une salle à manger,une salle de bain,et deux chambres séparées pour les « parents »pour éviter des incidents, ainsi qu'une chambre d'enfant.  
Ces appartements sont neufs et j'attends de votre part que vous respectiez le matériel mis à votre disposition.J'attends également de votre part que vous vous occupiez correctement de votre enfant,car si vous ne le faites pas,des points seront enlevé à votre maison, et d'éventuelles retenues pourraient vous être données.Et pour que vous vous installiez et vous vous familiarisez avec votre nouveau logement,les cours d'aujourd'hui sont annulés.  
Et une sortie à Pré-au-lard aura lieu demain uniquement pour les 7èmes années pour que vous puissiez faire des achats pour vos enfants ainsi que pour personnaliser votre logement.  
Et je tiens à préciser qu'une garderie à été mis en place et qu'elle se tiens au 4ème étage de la tour nord.Vous pourrez y laissez vos enfants avant d'aller en cours mais vous devrez obligatoirement allez les récupérer pour le repas de midi ainsi que pour les quatre heures.  
Des horaires fixes ont été placés et chaque retard sera pénalisé de points enlevé à votre maison.  
En vous souhaitant un bon début d'année,je vais vous laisser avec vos directeurs de maison qui vous communiqueront le mot de passe de vos nouvelles salles communes et vous y mèneront.

Le professeur McGonagal appela tous ses Gryffondors et nous nous rendîmes ensemble non-loin de notre ancienne salle commune.

-Le nouveau mot de passe est Fariboles.annonça-t-elle.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle commune qui était beaucoup plus grande que l'ancienne, et où il y avait des meubles et des fauteuils neufs qui semblaient bien plus moelleux et confortable que ceux de l'ancienne salle commune.

Elle nous montra les escaliers menant à chaque nouvel appartement, puis se dirigea vers moi,Sirius et James(ainsi que Mélody et Harry bien évidemment).

-En raison du fait que vous soyez trois jeunes parents et non deux et que vous ayez deux enfants à charge, le professeur Dumbledore a souhité qu vous ayez un appartement plus grand que les autres.  
Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Elle marcha en direction d'un escalier à l'autre bout de la pièce que nous gravîmes ensemble.

-Le mot de passe de votre appartement est Licorne.

Une fois que le mot de passe fut dit, elle appuya sur la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté et nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans notre nouvel antre.

Le seul mot que je trouvai en ce moment pour décrire la pièce fut:

-« WHAOUH »


	3. Chapter 3

**Une installation...difficile!:**

Nous nous activions à nous installer depuis plus de deux heures dans nos nouveaux appartements, ce qui s'avérait être une chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Oui, car nous devions sans cesse faire des aller et retour entre nos anciens dortoirs et nos nouveaux appartements, pour récupérer toutes nos affaires, en se relayant pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec les enfants, qui profitaient de la moindre seconde d'inattention de notre part pour faire des bêtises.

Eh oui, la petite Mélody et le petit Harry avaient bien du sang de maraudeurs dans les veines! Heureusement qu'ils avaient un peu de mes gênes pour équilibrer tout cela…heureusement ou malheureusement...

Je tournais sur moi-même et admirais la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, comme le reste de l'appartement d'ailleurs!

De grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur un petit balcon, illuminait la pièce et lui donnait un aspect paisible et accueillant.

Les murs étaient aux couleurs chaudes des Gryffondors, me rappelant mon ancienne salle commune. La différence était que la pièce était plus lumineuse et moins encombrée. Le mobilier était neuf. Il conférait un aspect chic et cosy à la pièce. De l'immense tapis rouge aux broderies jaune or, à l'énorme canapé blanc en cuir, tout avait été choisi avec goût. C'était une salle de séjour parfaite.

J'entendis le portrait de nos appartements pivoter et James débarqua, sa grosse malle dans la main droite et une énorme pile de livres en équilibre précaire sous son bras gauche. Je vis entrer à sa suite la reine des poufs de Poufsouffle, portant difficilement de ses deux mains, un énorme chaudron en bronze rempli de livres.

Je ne pus me retenir de demander à James:

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, ELLE?

-Elle porte mes livres.

Je me retint de lui balancer que d'un simple sortilège de réduction, il n'aurait pas eu à porter tout ça, mais bon… Potter est Potter! Et l'esprit pratique…

Il se retourna vers Fanny Green et lui dit gentiment:

-Merci beaucoup euh…commença-t-il.

-Fanny! Dit-elle bêtement.

-Alors merci Fanny! Mais tu n'étais pas obligée!

-Oh! Elle gloussa, puis reprit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'était avec plaisir Jaaames.

-Cool! Tu peux partir maintenant! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Elle me regagna méchamment en plissant les yeux. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais James l'interrompit.

-Euh, ouais! Tu devrais y aller! Je suis sûr que tu as des milliers de choses à faire!

-Bon, ben alors j'y vais. Mais tu viendras voir Sandy hein?

-Sandy? C'est qui celle-là?

Elle roula des yeux.

-Sandy! Ma fille! Tu te souviens? Je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure!

-Ah oui! J'avais oublié avec le déménagement et tout ça…se justifia-t-il.

Il la poussa gentiment jusqu'à la porte.

-Au revoir Jaaames. Tu embrasseras Sirius pour moi.

-Oui, oui. Je l'embrasserai, c'est noté…

-Tu n'oublieras pas hein?

-Non, non, je n'oublierais pas. Fit-il de plus en plus ennuyer. Adieu Jenny.

-C'est Fanny gros bêta!

-Ouais, ouais. Fanny, je m'en souviendrai.

Puis la reine des poufs se résigna enfin à partir.

-Pfiou! Quel pot de colle celle-là! Me dit-il.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. On dirait toi!

Il me regarda scandalisé.

-Ca ne sert à rien de me regarder de cette façon, c'est la vérité.

Lily-Jolie par ci, Lily-Jolie par là! Et sort avec moi, et patati et patata…

Il me fusilla du regard, je haussai simplement les épaules.

-Bon, je te laisse. Je vais aller récupérer le reste de mes affaires! Occupes-toi bien des deux bouts de chou!

-Pas de problème! Tout se passera bien. Je sais me faire obéir par les pires garnements!

Je haussais les épaules et me dirigeais vers la sortie lorsqu'un Sirius passablement échevelé, charger comme un âne entra brusquement dans la pièce.

Je ricanais en passant devant lui et lui dit:

-Le sortilège de réduction Sirius! Le sortilège de réduction!

Il me foudroya du regard, apparemment furieux de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, mais je passais outre et continuais mon chemin.

Lorsque je revins dans mes appartements vingt minutes après être partie, ma valise rétrécie dans ma poche, je m'arrêtais sur le seuil, stupéfaite de la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Harry, dans les bras de son père, lui avait attrapé les cheveux et celui-ci essayait sans succès de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Harry! S'il te plait! Lâche les cheveux à papa! S'il te plait Harry!

Mais Harry, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, continuait à tirer avec force sur les cheveux de James, qui gémissait sous la douleur. Sirius, qui faisait dos à Lily, se tenait le ventre en riant.

-SIRIUS! Rugit James.

Mais pour seule réponse, il obtint un nouvel éclat de rire de son meilleur ami.

-Sirius! A la place de rire comme un bossu, aide-moi! Supplia James, les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur que lui infligeait son fils.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi?

-Je sais pas! Essaie de lui faire lâcher prise! Fais quelque chose! AIE!

-Bon, bon. Bougonna Sirius en s'approchant de l'enfant.

Il regarda l'enfant dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix douce:

-Harry! Mon bon p'tit Harry! Tu es vraiment le digne fils de ton père! Un vrai p'tit maraudeur!

-SIRIUS!

-C'est bon, c'est bon! Alors mon petit Harry, ça t'amuse de tirer les cheveux de ton papa?

Pour seule réponse, il obtint un éclat de rire du petit monstre, qui trouvait manifestement ça drôle.

Sirius s'approcha encore plus de Harry et essaya en vain de faire lâcher prise l'enfant, qui s'accrochait avec vigueur à la tignasse indomptable de son père.

Sirius réussit à lui faire lâcher sa main droite de sa prise et le contempla avec ravissement.

-Ah tu vois bien petit! Tu ne pourras pas longtemps résister à tonton Sirius!

Le petit Harry émit un petit gazouilli et émis un petit rire avant de plonger sa main dans la chevelure ébène de son "tonton Sirius" qu ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-Eh! Lâche-moi espèce de…

-Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter! Lui dit James.

-Ouais ouais! Marmonna Sirius. Bon il ne faut un plan. Ce petit diable ne semble pas pressé de nous relâcher!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

-On lui jette un sort? Proposa Sirius en tâtant sa poche gauche à la recherche de sa baguette. Hé!

-Mais ça va pas la tête! T'es complètement fou! Lily nous démoliras si on fait ça!

-Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir…Passe-moi ta baguette Corn'!

-Pourquoi? T'as pas la tienne?

-Elle doit pas être bien loin…

James fouilla sa poche gauche puis la droite.

-Ma baguette! S'exclama-t-il! Elle a disparu!

-Bravo! Glissa Sirius.

-Tu peux parler toi! Fit remarquer James.

-Ouais, mais en attendant, on n'en serait pas là si ce maudit gamin…

-Sirius… avertit James.

-Si Harry, se rattrapa Sirius, n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de faire joujou avec tes maudits cheveux.

-Sirius tu…

-C'est ta faute tout ça! Le coupa Sirius. Si tu te coiffais un peu, on aurait pas des problèmes comme ça!

-Mais bien sûr, c'est ma faute maintenant!

-Exactement! Renchérit Sirius. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de pourri dans tes gênes, je sais pas quoi, mais c'est pas net tout ça, moi j'te le dis! On a pas des problèmes comme ça avec Mélody!

-Elle est où d'ailleurs? Fit James.

-Là où elle doit être, c'est-à-dire dans le parc! Dit Sirius, en le désignant du doigt.

-Il est vide!

-Quoi?

-Le parc est vide! Paniqua James.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, puis se retourna vers le parc pour voir de ses propres yeux, si ce que disait James était vrai, mais c'est sans compter Harry qui était toujours agrippé à ses cheveux.

-AIE! S'exclama-t-il. Puis les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, il dit: Lily va nous tuer! Elle va nous démolir!

Lily qui était restée dans l'entrée et ne s'était pas faite remarquée par les deux zigotos, qui se lamentaient sous les diverses tortures qu'allaient leur infliger la préfète de Gryffondor, s'avança d'un pas furieux jusqu'à eux.

Elle tendit les bras vers Harry, qui heureux de la voir lâcha le cuir chevelu de James et Sirius et tapa dans ses mains, puis elle le prit dans ses bras.

Sirius et James se regardaient avec mi-soulagé qu'Harry les ait lâché mi-effrayé par la suite.

Lily posa Harry dans le parc, l'insonorisa, puis repartis vers Sirius et James qui déglutirent difficilement lorsqu'elle s'avança d'un furieux et se campa devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

-OÙ EST PASSE MELODY? Cria-t-elle. OÙ EST-ELLE?

-Euh…elle était dans son parc…et puis Harry s'est mis à faire des siennes et…commença James d'une voix faible.

-Et puis, on s'est occupé de Harry et quand on a regardé dans le parc, histoire de voir si elle allait bien et ben…Pouf! Disparue. Finit Sirius.

-POUF!DISPARUE? C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS TROUVEZ À ME DIRE? BANDE DE VERACRASSES AVARIÉS! CHERCHEZ-LA À LA PLACE DE RESTER COMME CA SANS RIEN FAIRE COMME DES IMBELICES!

James et Sirius, tout penauds, se mirent à inspecter la pièce, tandis que Lily jetait un coup d'œil dans les autres pièces. Rien.

Elle revint dans la salle de séjour, paniquée, regardant sous la table et sous le canapé si Mélody ne s'y était pas cachée!

Elle finit par la trouver, après 10 minutes d'intense angoisse, derrière le rideau couleur pourpre de la salle de séjour.

Elle s'amusait, tranquillement assise, le dos contre le mur, une baguette dans chaque main (celles de Sirius et James vraisemblablement), les agitant pour faire apparaître des petites étincelles multicolores.

Lily lui enleva les deux baguettes des mains, sous le regard légèrement humide de la petite fille puis la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans son parc près de son frère qui s'amusait avec des cubes ensorcelés.

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Ne me refait plus jamais ça! Non, non, non! Hein ma petite puce! Lui dit-elle doucement.

Puis elle la laissa jouer avec son frère, pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés de James et Sirius. Elle leur tendit leur baguette.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit! Avec vous comme géniteurs, ces petits vont nous faire tourner en bourrique! Enfin, surtout vous! Et je vous le dis, ce n'est que le début.

Lily ne se doutait pas qu'effectivement, ce n'était que le début des ennuis pour eux. Mélody et Harry allait leur donner beaucoup de fil à retordre…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

J'étais assise sur le canapé blanc de la salle de séjour, entrain de regarder Sirius et James jouer avec Harry et Mélody.

De vrais gamins ces deux-là! Mais ils étaient tellement attendrissant en ce moment, à raconter leurs prétendues escapades dans la forêt interdite dans lesquelles ils affrontaient d'horribles créatures dangereuses auxquels ils arrivaient toujours à échapper à la dernière seconde!  
Comme si, Dumbledore allait laisser vivre dans la forêt, des Acromentules!

Vraiment n'importe quoi! Mais en même temps, ils faisaient tant rire les enfants que je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir de raconter de telles âneries.

Ils narraient leurs aventures avec une telle force de conviction, qu'on aurait pu les croire si tout ne semblait pas si « invraisemblable ».

Ils gesticulaient dans tous les sens, mimant leurs gestes et leurs réactions, qui faisaient tant rire les enfants qui tapaient dans leurs mains avec entrain.

Je soupirai. Je m'attachais déjà à ces deux petits bouts de chou, et pourtant je savais qu'il faudrait les « rendre » à la fin de l'année. A cette pensée, mon coeur se serra.

Ils étaient si pleins de vie, remplissaient ce vide et cette crainte constante que Lord Voldemort faisait planer sur nos têtes.

Ils nous occupaient et nous empêchaient de penser aux horribles choses qu'il se passait au dehors. Et pour cela je ne pouvais que soutenir Dumbledore que je suspectais de nous avoir imposé cette nouvelle matière plus pour nous changer les idées que pour réellement apprendre à s'occuper des enfants.

Ben oui, qui aurait l'idée d'instaurer un cours tel que celui-ci par ces temps troublés? Personne mis à part Dumbledore. Un bonbon au citron? (NDA: je sais que ça à rien avoir mais il fallait que je la sorte! Mdr)

Dumbledore. Il nous apprenait à continuer à vivre malgré tout, à garder le sourire, à aimer tout simplement. Comment ne pas s'attacher à ces deux bouts de chou après ça?  
Sans compter qu'il nous responsabilisait un peu plus.

Seulement, il y avait quelque chose qui me perturbais énormément.  
Les élèves étaient si déterminés à ne pas se laisser abattre qu'ils ne réagissaient presque plus aux pires événements, et ça je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre.

Il passait d'un sujet totalement sérieux à quelque chose de tout à fait anodin en moins de deux minutes. Tout était si étrange que parfois on aurait jamais douté que de tels événements s'étaient produits.

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait toujours des larmes et de l'effroi mais tout était si vite oublié!

Comme tout à l'heure, lorsque nous étions descendus déjeuner.

**Flashback:**

Nous descendions déjeuner à la Grande Salle.  
Sirius se tenait à ma droite et portait dans ses bras le petit couffin rose bonbon dans lequel Mélody gazouillait joyeusement tandis que James se tenait à ma droite, le couffin bleu clair de Harry dans les bras.

J'avais bien sûr essayé de les convaincre qu'agrandir un des deux couffins et y déposer les deux petits serait bien plus pratique mais ils m'avaient regardés comme si je venais de leur proposer d'embrasser Rogue alors...

Nous nous sommes assis à la table des Gryffondors, où j'entrepris de nourrir mes deux petits bout de chou tandis que James et Sirius engloutissaient tout ce qui leur était à portée de main.

Ben oui, s'étaient-ils justifiés devant mon regard mi-dégoûté mi-interloqué (Comment pouvait-on ingurgiter autant de nourriture en un seul repas?), ils avaient faits tellement d'aller-retours de la salle commune à nos appartements que ça les avaient affamés les pauvres choux!

Je m'interdis de leur faire remarquer que s'ils m'avaient écouté (Utilisez vos baguettes et vos cerveaux bandes d'idiots! Le sortilège de réduction il est pour qui? Pour les poules?), ils ne se seraient pas autant fatigué ni affamé, trois heures seulement après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner!

Je fronçais les sourcils lorsqu'un convoi de hiboux apparut dans la salle. Je ne comprenais pas. Le courrier avait déjà été distribué au petit-déjeuner!

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et libérais consciencieusement mon hibou de la gazette qu'il m'apportais avant de déposer trois noises et de déplier mon journal.  
Et là, ce fut le choc.

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la Grande Salle. Chose autrement inhabituelle, surtout lorsque tous les élèves s'y trouvaient.

A la première page de la gazette, s'étalait en gros titre:

_"Une attaque de Mangemorts sur le chemin de Traverse!"_

Je tournais la page et continuais ma lecture.

_"A 11h35 très précisément, heure à laquelle tous les sorciers quittent leur travail pour aller manger, une trentaine de Mangemorts sont apparus en plein centre-ville et ont semé la panique chez les commerçants du chemin de Traverse et leurs clients.  
Une centaine de blessés et seize morts sont à déplorer.  
Les blessés ont tous été transporté à Sainte-Mangouste,après l'arrivée des aurors qui ont réussi l'exploit de capturer sept Mangemorts et qui ont provoqué la fuite des autres. Nous devons cependant regretter la perte de deux de nos aurors ainsi que d'un autre qui se trouverait actuellement dans un état grave à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Les Mangemorts capturés sont en ce moment même interrogés par le chef des aurors Maugrey qui ne souhaite faire pour le moment aucun commentaire sur cette attaque qui restera malgré tout gravé dans les mémoires.  
« Rien ne laissait présager qu'une attaque d'une telle envergure allait avoir lieu, déclare Milicent Bagnold,Ministre de la Magie. Des aurors avaient pourtant été postés de parts et d'autres du chemin de Traverse, et nous pouvons nous estimer heureux que la brigade criminelle et d'autres aurors soient arrivés si vite en renfort sur le lieu de l'attaque, où ce n'est pas seize morts que nous aurions à déplorer mais une bonne cinquantaine! »."_

Je relevais la tête et ne fus pas surprise lorsque je vis les Serpentards arborer de petits sourires en coin, tandis que les autres parlaient avec beaucoup d'agitation, commentant l'attaque.

Je changeais de place en confiant les bons soins de mes enfants à leur père avant de m'approcher des filles et de Remus par la même occasion.

Lorsque je fus installé, je surpris une conversation entre deux Pouffsouffles, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner.

-T'as vu ça? C'est vraiment terrible! S'exclama Jessica Senford.

-Ouais! Horrible!répondit Fanny Green

-Tu te rends compte il y a eu seize morts!

-Et une centaine de blessés! S'exclama Fanny.

-Au moins, il n'y a personne de ma famille et personne que je connaisse qui soit mort! C'est une bonne nouvelle!

-Oh! Jess' écoute Sandy! Elle essaie de dire maman! S'exclama Fanny

-Mais...

-Pchhhuuut! Ecoute j'te dis!

-T'as entendu? Elle a dit maman!

-Euh...

-C'était merveilleux! Affirma-t-elle.

-Moins merveilleux que Sirius Black! Rétorqua Jessica.

Elles gloussèrent toutes les deux.

J'étais...affligée! Comment pouvaient-elles penser à Sirius Black dans un moment pareil?  
Et être si désinvolte? Ou était passé la solidarité envers ceux qui avaient perdu un proche? Je croisais le regard de Remus et je vis qu'il pensait comme moi.  
e savais bien sûr que pour être à Poufsouffle, il ne fallait pas être très intelligent mais à ce point?

**Fin FlashBack:**

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule droite tandis qu'une autre se posait sur ma cuisse gauche.

Je sursautais violemment et étouffait un cri de terreur lorsque je remarquais un visage penché à cinq centimètres du mien. Je me calmais lorsque je croisais les deux yeux bleus foncés que je reconnu. Ce n'était QUE Sirius. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

-Ça va Lily? Ça fait depuis cinq minutes que je t'appelle, je commençais à m'inquiéter! Me dit-il.

-Ça irait mieux si tu enlevais ton visage si près du mien!répliquai-je.

-Pourquoi? Je te trouble tant que ça?me demanda-t-il, moqueur.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, mon cher Sirius! Rétorquai-je en le poussant! Et on verra bien qui troublera le plus l'autre!

-Serait-ce des avances, Miss Evans? Demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Seul le temps te le diras! Enfaite Potter n'est pas là?

-Non, il est partit, il a ramené les enfants à la « crèche ». Il avait Divination. Je comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il s'entête à continuer...répondit-il songeur.

-Je lui avais fait croire que je suivais cette option! Si ça t'aide à répondre à ta question! Fit-elle, mutine.

-Tu es bien cruelle Lily! Me reprocha-t-il.

-Oh arrête! Il fallait bien que je me débarrasse de ce pot de colle! Il était toujours sur mon dos! Rétorquai-je. Bon, il faudrait qu'on se bouge un peu et qu'on se décide enfin à choisir nos chambres!

-Pas bête, pas bête!

-JE PRENDS CELLE DE DROITE! Avons-nous crié en même temps.

Nous nous sommes regardés quelques secondes avant de courir comme des fous jusqu'à la fameuse chambre, qui était la plus grande soit dit en passant.

J'y suis arrivé la première, lui ai claqué la porte au nez et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose l'ai verrouillé d'un « collaporta » bien placé.

-EVANS! A-t-il crié de l'autre côté de la porte. OUVRE CETTE PORTE! SINON...

-SINON QUOI? L'ai-je nargué.

-SINON JE DÉFONCE LA PORTE!

Et ta baguette, elle te sert à quoi? Crétin! Me suis-je retenue de hurler.

-DÉFONCE-LA SI SA PEUX TE FAIRE PLAISIR! Criai-je.

1,2,3.

BOOM!

-AIIIIIE!

-T'AS EMBRASSE LA PORTE BLACK?

Pas de réponse.

BOOM!

Je sursautais, et m'éloignais de la porte au cas ou.

BOOM!

-PAS TROP FATIGUE BLACK?

Pas de réponse.

-BLACK?

Il ne répondait pas et je m'en inquiétais légèrement. C'était-il fait mal?

-SIRIUS?

Toujours pas de réponse. Bon OK c'est pas normal tout ça! Je commençais réellement à m'inquiéter. C'était-il assommé?Tapé la tête? Oh mon Dieu! Et s'il se vidait de son sang?

-Alohomora!

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un Sirius au sourire vainqueur entra d'un bond dans la chambre.

-Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas! Me dit-il.

Je lui envoyai un regard noir, furieuse de m'être laissé bernée si facilement et d'être si prévisible.

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête! J'ai gagné comme d'habitude! Dit-il d'un air suffisant.

-Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois! Fais attention à toi, ta tête enfle tellement que bientôt tu pourras plus passer par la porte! Lui dis-je d'un ton furieux.

-Oh! Lily-la-Tigresse sort ses griffes! Dit-il en riant.

-La ferme!

-« Black? Sa va? Oh mon dieu Sirius! » fit-il en prenant une voix aigüe.

-J'ai jamais dit ça d'abord!

-Ça ou autre chose... ça nous ramène toujours au même résultat!

-Oh ça va hein! Tu va pas nous en faire tout un plat non plus! Répliquai-je furieuse.

-Bon, maintenant sort de ma chambre! Je dois m'installer! Lui dis-je en le poussant vers la sortie.

Ai-je besoin de préciser qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce?

-Ta chambre? Ta chambre? Mais tu délire ma p'tite Lily! Tu délires! C'est à moi que revient cette chambre! Et de droit.

-De quel droit? Vas-y dis moi?

-Eh bien...oh et puis c'est pas important! Le fait est que je veux avoir ce lit. C'est le plus grand de la maison et il me sera bien plus utile qu'à toi! Rétorqua-t-il.

Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il avait déclenché le bouton « dangereux ».

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Lui demandai-je en m'approchant de lui d'une démarche féline et sensuelle.  
-Euh...

J'étais à présent si près de lui que je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres, et je sentais ses abdominaux se contracter contre mon ventre.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ce lit me serait utile...

J'étais près, très près, trop près peut-être...et je voyais bien dans ses yeux que je le troublais en ce moment. Une phrase que j'avais prononcé tout à l'heure me revint en mémoire:

« -Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, mon cher Sirius! Rétorquai-je en le poussant! Et on verra bien qui troublera le plus l'autre! ».

C'était bien le moment de prendre ma revanche non?

-Mais...commença-t-il.

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui imposant ainsi le silence.

-Chuuut! Fis-je doucement. Tu n'aura qu'à...venir m'y rejoindre!  
Je lui fis un sourire mutin alors qu'il ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Mais tu...

Il s'arrêta de parler subitement.  
Je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Emeraudes contre Saphirs.

Il s'avoua vaincu lorsque je déposais un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-C'est bon! Tu as gagné!bougonna-t-il.

-C'est fou mais ça marche sur tous les hommes! M'exclamais-je en souriant, fière de ma victoire.

Il me regarda d'un air mauvais avant de partir d'un pas furieux dans « sa » chambre.

Je m'installais rapidement dans ma chambre puis je pris mon sac et mes livres d'enchantements et allais toquer à la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Je l'entrebâillais légèrement et je lui souris narquoisement.

-Si t'es venue pour me faire ch...commença-t-il

-Ne sois pas grossier Siri chéri, enfin! Il fallait bien que ça t'arrive un jour. La défaite, je veux dire. Enfaite je suis juste venue te prévenir que le cours d'enchantements commence dans dix minutes. Il faudrait peut-être y aller...  
-Ouais, ouais. Marmonna-t-il.

Il attrapa son sac de mauvaise grâce et nous nous mîmes en routes. Je ne cessais de le charrier et il soupira de soulagement lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte du cours où ses amis les maraudeurs étaient déjà là comme la plupart des élèves d'ailleurs.

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Siri chéri! Riais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue pour la plus grande horreur de Fanny Green qui se trouvait là.

Je passais devant elle et je me mis à fredonner une chanson faite pour elle:

_« I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation. »_

Elle me fusilla du regard, mais je haussais simplement les épaules et continuais à fredonner ma chanson. Et oui, j'étais de très bonne humeur...

_I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your dolly.  
You're my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours" _

Je me rendis vers mes amies avec qui je n'avais pas eu le temps de parler depuis un petit moment déjà, mais je ne cessais pas pour autant de lui adresser des grands sourires. Elle me fusilla du regard mais lorsque le professeur Flitwick apparut et qu'il lui demanda:

-Vous me semblez bien soucieuse Miss Green! Y a-t-il un problème? Voulez-vous en parler avec moi à la fin du cours?

-Euh...non il n'y a aucun problème!

Je ricanais en passant devant elle et entrais dans le cour du professeur Flitwick le coeur léger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, les bras en croix. J'étais épuisée.Non. Plutôt vidée.  
J'avais un peu de mal à faire face à tous les devoirs que se donnaient un plaisir de nous attribuer nos chers professeurs, en s'occupant en plus de mes deux trésors.

Et oui, malheureusement pour moi, le fait que ses deux terreurs ait des gènes de maraudeurs ne m'aidait pas, bien au contraire.

Je devais sans cesse jongler entre mes devoirs, Melody et Harry, qui si au début s'entendaient bien, ne cessaient de se chamailler pour Floupette, un dauphin en peluches qu'ils adoraient tous les deux et d'autres broutilles à cause desquels je devais sans arrêt les séparer, sans oublier les groupies que ramenaient sans cesse James et Sirius à la maison.

Il avait rapidement fallu que je mette les points sur les i. Je leur avait rappelé que notre appartement n'était pas un hôtel de passe, qu'ils devaient absolument cesser de ramener des filles à notre appartement à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, et que je n'étais pas la seule à devoir m'occuper des deux petits, surtout que j'avais encore mes devoirs de préfets à effectuer!

Non mais! Ramener des filles à la maison, comme ça lorsque les enfants étaient là en plus.  
Et moi dans tout ça? Non pas que je les voulais à moi toute seule, non!  
Mais ils auraient tout de même pu avoir un peu de considération et de respect envers moi!

Après tout, c'était qui qui se levaient la nuit pour s'occuper de Melody qui n'arrivait pas à faire ses nuits correctement et qui braillait à trois heures du matin?  
C'est qui qui les amenait à la crèche? Qui allait les rechercher parce que certaines personnes oubliaient malencontreusement de le faire? Et bah c'est bibi!

Sans compter que parfois dans un élan de gentillesse, je leur laissais copier sur mes devoirs de potions ou d'histoire de la magie.

Je me donnais l'impression d'être une bonne poire, et j'en avais un peu marre de me faire marcher dessus sans réagir!

Merde à la fin! J'étais une Evans! Lily Evans! La fille qui ne se laissait jamais faire, qui était fière et courageuse, droite et juste.

Enfin, c'est l'image que j'aimais avoir de moi.  
Mais, le fait est que j'en avais marre de ne plus avoir de temps pour moi, de ne presque plus voir mes amies qui me manquaient terriblement, et surtout d'être dépassée par les événements, chose que je détestais plus qu'autre chose!

Enfin, j'avais trois bonnes heures devant moi pour faire une bonne sieste et m'occuper un peu de moi avant de partir à Pré-au-Lard comme prévu.

J'avais rendez-vous avec mes amies pour « discuter », chose que je n'avais plus faite depuis longtemps avec elles, faire du shopping (ben oui, après une semaine de folie comme celle-là, il me fallait un moyen de décompresser...) pour refaire ma garde-robe, et louer voir acheter de nouvelles affaires pour mes petits qui ne cessaient de grandir à une vitesse alarmante.

Mais, c'était normal d'après le professeur Sanders avec qui nous avions cours trois fois par semaine, car il voulait que l'on sache s'occuper et gérer un enfant (deux pour moi), à tous les stades de l'enfance. Ce qui était fort intéressant mais vraiment pas pratique du point de vue matériel...

Une sieste, un masque, une épilation et un bon bain plus tard, j'étais prête à partir.

Les garçons prenaient Harry, pour _« l'initier au noble art du Quidditch »_ et faire de lui _un parfait maraudeur_, tandis que je prenais Melody avec moi, pour aller voir les filles avec qui j'avais rendez-vous au Trois Balais, suivi d'une longue séance shopping...

Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver tous ensemble sur le coup de cinq heures pour louer tous ensemble les affaires des petits.

Je me rendis donc à Pré-au-Lard, fit une rapide escale à la poste sorcière, pour envoyer un colis à mes parents avec un de leur Hiboux Express avant de pénétrer aux Trois Balais.

Je repérais rapidement parmi la foule dense d'étudiants, mes trois amies assises à une table au fond de la salle, leur bambin sur les genoux.

Je m'avançais vers elles, heureuse de les retrouver lorsque je fus violemment bousculée. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à Amos Diggory qui me fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé! Je ne t'avais pas vu!

-Oh ce n'est pas grave! Lui répondis-je dans un sourire.

-Est-ce que ça te dirais de boire un verre avec moi pour excuser ma maladresse?

-Oh! Je détournais les yeux et regardaient les filles qui me faisaient des signes depuis leur table. Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible. Je suis avec mes amies mais une autre fois OK?

-D'accord! A la prochaine alors! Et encore une fois désolé!

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait déjà disparu dans la foule.

J'avançais vers les filles à qui je fis la bise avant de me laisser tomber sur la banquette et de prendre Melody entre mes bras.

Mme Rosmerta vint rapidement prendre notre commande, et une fois servie, j'observais consciencieusement mes amies en silence tandis qu'elle bavardait gaiement.

Serena avait l'air épanouie et heureuse. Elle ne cessait de rire et de sourire aux blagues de Brianna et je remarquais qu'elle s'était légèrement maquillée, et était admirablement bien coiffée.

Ses longs cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés, parsemé de mèches blondes-dorées avaient été réuni dans une queue de cheval haute assez compliquée, et deux mèches de cheveux encadraient son visage fin et gracile.

Elle portait un top bleu clair à bretelles spaghetti, légèrement décolleté et assez moulant et un short en jeans qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. J'en aurais mis ma main à couper que c'était pour plaire à Remus...

Brianna qui était toujours aussi jolie, avait fait un chignon lâche d'ou s'échappait quelques mèches blondes, et ses yeux bleux clairs étaient soulignés par un trait de crayon noir.

Elle avait revêtu un robe blanche légère et légèrement décolletée qui dévoilait quelque peu ses jambes fines. Elle semblait joyeuse d'être là, mais je la sentais nerveuse.

Car dès que quelqu'un entrait dans le pub, elle le scrutait quelques minutes affolée avant de se remettre à discuter tranquillement avec nous.

Et Alice. Que dire d'Alice? Elle semblait épuisée et de mauvaise humeur. De grosses cernes violettes s'étendaient sous ses yeux marrons las et fatigués. Ses cheveux blonds d'habitude si éclatant et soyeux semblaient ternes et secs et étaient relâchés sur ses épaules.

Je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que Brianna et Serena avaient cessé de parler et qu'elle me dévisageaient attendant sans doute une quelconque réaction de ma part.

-Quoi? Demandais-je aux filles.

-Oh non rien tu avais l'air ailleurs c'est tout! Répondit Serena en haussant les épaules.

Je souris et reportant mon attention sur Alice, je lui demandai:

-Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle me regarda de travers avant de répondre furieuse:

-Il y a que ça fait des **JOURS** que je ne dors plus! Neville ne fait que **hurler**. Jour et nuit! A croire qu'il ne sait faire que ça! **Hurler**! J'ai tout essayé sans aucun résultat.  
** IL** ne veut pas dormir. **IL** n'a pas faim. **IL** n'est pas malade. **RIEN! R-I-E-N!**  
** IL **ne veut et ne fait que **HURLER**! Si c'était mon mec, je l'aurai déjà jeté dehors il y a longtemps! Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas ton don avec les enfants!

-Je ne vois pas quel est son problème! Dit Brianna.

-Son problème c'est que c'est un petit con! Rétorqua Alice.

-**ALICE**! M'écriais-je horrifiée. On ne traite pas un bébé de petit con! Et encore moins quand c'est le tien!

-Tu as raison! Me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mais je suis tellement fatiguée! Si tu savais...Je ne sais plus ce que je dis!

-Peut-être...commençais-je.

-Peut-être que quoi? Me dit-elle avec espoir.

-Peut-être que je pourrais te le garder de temps en temps...continuais-je inconsciente de ce que je venais de faire.

-Tu ferais ça? S'écria-t-elle.

A voir son visage triste et pâle, s'illuminer avec espoir, je ne pus que répondre:

-Oui.

-Oh Lily! Elle sauta de sa chaise pour me prendre dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. Tu es la meilleure! Merci! Merci! Tu ne sais pas quel cadeau tu me fais!

-Euh...de rien! Mais tu veux bien me lâcher? Tu es entrain d'asphyxier Melody là!

-Oh pardon! Mais je suis tellement maladroite! Elle attrapa le dos d'une cuillère et contempla son reflet avec effroi.

Oh my god! Dans quoi venais-je de m'embarquer? J'avais du mal à faire front avec deux gamins et je venais de proposer d'en prendre un troisième! Aïïïïïe Aïïïïïe Aïïïïïe Caramba! J'avais envie de me taper la tête contre les murs!

Je vis Brianna sursauter et son visage devenir livide. Elle plongea sous la table à une vitesse impressionnante! Je regardais les filles, qui étaient tout autant interloquées que moi.

Que nous faisait-elle là? Brianna devenait folle! Puis je vis Justin McLaggen s'avancer vers notre table, de sa démarche assurée, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Sans nous demander notre avis, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'occupait précédemment Brianna avant de reporter son attention sur nous.

-Brianna n'est pas là?

Je sentis quelque chose tirer ma jupe et baissant le regard, je remarquais Brianna qui me faisait de grand signe négatif avec ses bras et sa tête. Je sentis un fou rire me gagner mais gardant un air sérieux je lui répondis:

-Non! Elle est quelque part...dans Pré-au-Lard.

-Oh! S'écria-t-il déçu. Je jurerais pourtant l'avoir aperçu ici il y a quelques instants!

-Tu as sûrement dû rêver! Maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser...répliqua Serena.

McLaggen ne tint absolument pas compte de la réplique de Serena et se tourna vers moi, tout sourire.

-Oh, si elle n'est pas là ce n'est pas grave! Je pourrais toujours l'attendre avec vous!

-Non je ne crois pas que cela va être possible...commençais-je.

-Il faut que je vous raconte le dernier match des Harpies de Hollyhead contre les joueurs de Flaquemarre...

-Non sans façon!

-...Dubois, le gardien à réussi à contrer le tir de la poursuiveuse à la 84 ème minutes.Tandis que Malorie, l'attrapeuse faisait la feinte du Wronski et...

Il continua à déblatérer de la sorte pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes...

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie que tu reste avec nous alors tu rend gentiment tes cliques et tes claques et tu dégages! Dis-je.

Il ne sembla même pas m'avoir entendue puisqu'il continua:

-Et Johnson a rattrapé Soizik qui...

-NON DE DIEU MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER TA GUEULE! Hurla Alice, hystérique qui n'en pouvait plus.  
Le bar devint silencieux, tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers notre table pour suivre la dispute.

McLaggen stoppa net sa phrase et la dévisagea avant de déclarer.

-Sa se voit que tu n'es pas heureuse avec Londubat! J'ai toujours dit qu'il ne savait pas s'occuper d'une femme correctement. Tu es frustrée sexuellement et ça se voit!

-FRUSTRÉE? MAIS ESPÈCE DE VERRACRASSE PUANT! ATTEND QUE JE T'ATTRAPES ET TU VERRAS CE QU'ELLE VA TE FAIRE LA FRUSTRÉE!

Alice qui s'était levée, une lueur de folie brillant dans ses yeux, voulut se jeter sur McLaggen pour l'étrangler qui lui ne sembla pas l'interpréter de cette façon.

-Alice! Voyons! Si tu veux me sauter dessus, attend au moins que nous soyons seuls! Que dirais-tu de venir me rejoindre ce soir dans ma chambre? Je m'occuperais de virer Brianna de la maison!

-MAIS TU ES CINGLE! JAMAIS JE...

-Ecoute, si ça ne joue pas pour toi, vire Londubat de chez vous et je viendrais te rejoindre. Je prendrais mes précautions, ne t'inquiète pas!

Alice que nous avions du mal à retenir, se mit à vociférer des insultes à l'encontre de Justin et nous échappa. Elle se jeta sur lui.

-Modère tes ardeurs ma puce! Nous sommes en public!

Elle lui asséna une violente gifle qui claqua sur sa joue bruyamment avant de devenir rouge.

Justin se leva surpris avant de déclarer:

-Quelle fougue ma puce! Il faut que j'y aille!

Il repoussa sa chaise et eut la surprise d'entendre un bruit de douleur.

Il se baissa et se retrouva face à Brianna.

-Oh! Tu étais là! Je croyais que tu te promenais à Pré-au-Lard.

-Crétin! Lâcha-t-elle, avant de se lever et de sortir de sa cachette.

Elle épousseta sa robe et attrapa le couffin dans lequel reposait son fils avant de nous demander:

-On y va? J'ai assez vu et entendu cet idiot pour le reste de ma vie!

J'acquiesçais et reposais Melody dans son landau avant d'entrainer Alice et Serena vers la sortie. Nous nous dirigions vers les boutiques de vêtements lorsque je lâchais:

-Alors c'est pour ça, que tu regardais sans arrêt la porte?

-Ouais! Il m'insupporte tellement! Et moi ça fait une semaine que je le supporte!Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Sans compter qu'il a pas arrêter de se glisser en douce dans ma chambre le soir.

Merdredi, il s'est carrément couché à poil dans mon lit et a attendu que je vienne me coucher pour me sortir un truc du genre « je sais que c'est moi que tu as attendu toute ta vie! ». Je te dis pas l'horreur que ça a été pour le mettre dehors! Maintenant je suis obligée de m'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre le soir!

-Ma pauvre! M'exclamai-je en riant. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance!

Nous nous sommes toutes dirigées vers la boutique « magic baby » ou nous attendaient déjà les garçons.  
Nous en ressortions seulement deux heures et demi plus tard, les bras chargé de sacs remplis de vêtements, jouets, peluches et autres choses pour enfants.

Les garçons soufflaient et ne cessaient de répéter en boucle « Plus jamais! Plus jamais je n'entrerais dans une boutique avec elles... »...

Et oui, une journée banale pour nous, étudiants de Poudlard s'était écoulée!


	6. Chapter 6

L'immense privilège…

**L'immense privilège…**

Des cris plaintifs et insistants envahirent peu à peu la conscience de Sirius et le forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux.

Il roula sur le côté et se redressa à moitié pour fixer un regard endormi sur le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. Les chiffres du cadran mirent un certain temps à se dessiner avec netteté.

4 heures du matin!

Il se demanda d'où provenaient ces cris, puis tout lui revint en mémoire. En deux mots: Les bébés.

Ils étaient dans la chambre d'à côté et ils devaient sûrement pleurer pour une quelconque raison. Enfin…si on pouvait ça des pleurs…c'était plus des cris qu'autres choses!

Sirius soupira et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, espérant que Lily allait très vite faire ce qu'il fallait pour calmer les deux terreurs, comme il se plaisait à les appeler.

A peine cette pensée lui eut-elle effleuré l'esprit que les cris retentirent de plus belle.

Comment de si petits êtres pouvaient-ils pousser de tels cris? Peut-être que quelque chose n'allait pas?

Sirius rejeta les couvertures avec un soupir de résignation. De toute façon, une fois qu'il était réveillé, il lui fallait du temps pour se rendormir. Et avec un tel bruit, comment retrouver le sommeil?

Alors autant se rendre utile et voir si Lily n'avait pas besoin d'un peu d'aide, songea-t-il en rajustant son caleçon.

Se frottant les yeux, il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la chambre des deux terreurs qui était fermée. Il frappa à la porte.

-Lily es-ce que ça va? Tu as besoin d'aide?

Seuls les cris du bébé lui répondirent.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Il balaya la pièce du regard qui était seulement éclairée par une petite veilleuse. Il n'y avait personne. Seule Mélody braillait en gigotant dans tous les sens dans son berceau.

Il s'avança vers les deux berceaux d'une démarche incertaine. Il se pencha sur le berceau à Harry qui dormait comme un bienheureux, insensible au fait que Mélody braille depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà.

"Il est bien comme son père celui-là! Pensa Sirius amusé.

Une bombe pourrait exploser qu'il ne le remarquerait même pas!"

Il s'éloigna de Harry pour se rapprocher de Mélody qui continuait à hurler comme une forcenée.

-Bon sang, s'écria Sirius. Comment on fait pour que ça s'arrête? Il est où le bouton stop?

Mélody s'arrêta un instant de pleurer, captivée par le son de cette voix grave.

-Pour l'amour du ciel! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça!

Mélody poussa un petit cri. Sirius soupira et détournant la tête, il vit un mot posé sur la table de chevet des enfants.

Soulevant la lampe, il attrapa le morceau de parchemin posé dessous et le déplia.

Cher Sirius,

James et moi nous sommes relayés chaque nuit pour calmer Mélody depuis le début de cette "aventure". Nous avons remarqué que étonnamment, toi, son propre géniteur, n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt et nous estimons que c'est à ton tour.

Lily et James.´

Il chiffonna le parchemin et le reposant sur la table de nuit, il se retourna et regarda sa fille d'un air abasourdi.

-Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi?

Les lèvres de Mélody tremblèrent mais elle s'arrêta de pleurer.

La voix de Sirius l'intéressait beaucoup manifestement.

-T'emmener avec moi dans ma chambre?

Mélody lui répondit en émettant des sons étranges.

-Aaaaabadadibadagoyagoya.

Sirius leva les bras au ciel.

-Formidable! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir avec moi? Je n'y connais absolument rien en bébés! S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

Mélody rit, fixant sur lui ses yeux verts étincelants.

L'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'impression qu'elle comprenait tout ce qu'il disait.

-Ca ne marchera jamais entre nous, petite. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire de toi!

Quelques minutes exaspérantes s'écoulèrent, puis Mélody recommença à pleurer.

-D'accord. Tu vas être la gentille petite fille à ton papa et tu vas te rendormir vu?

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Mélody lui apprit qu'elle le suivait des yeux.

Elle se mit à pleurer avec une vigueur croissante au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, et elle finit par pousser de véritables hurlements de fureur lorsqu'il sortit de son champ de vision.

Craignant que Harry se réveille à cause de Mélody, et qu'il ait un deuxième bébé brailleur sur les bras, Sirius se précipita vers Mélody qui lui lançait un regard accusateur derrière un rideau de larmes.

Ses cris avaient diminués.

-Ecoute je vais juste m'habiller, d'accord?

Dès qu'il s'éloigna de nouveau, Mélody pleura de plus belle.

"Pire que le fils Londubat, celle-là!"Pensa-t-il avec colère.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Bon, Ok, j'ai compris. Tu as gagné une bataille mais sache que tu n'as pas encore gagné la guerre!

Sirius n'hésita pas une seconde. Regardant les grands yeux verts qui le fixaient avec insistance.

Il saisit Mélody sous les aisselles et l'emmena avec lui dans sa chambre en la portant à bout de bras.

Là, il coucha sa fille à côté de lui et entoura son petit corps frêle, de coussins pour qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber du lit. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et rabattit les couvertures sur eux deux.

-Agagagabayaaaa. Bababagoyagoya…

Gazouillait Mélody, visiblement ravie de se trouver là.

-Tais-toi maintenant! J'aimerais dormir! Histoire que je sois en forme pour engueuler les deux autres demain matin!

Etonnamment, Mélody se tut immédiatement.

Il contempla le plafond durant ce qui lui parut des heures, pour retrouver le sommeil, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Il tourna la tête et constata que Mélody s'était endormie.

Elle était si mignonne, quand même! Si jolie et si intelligente!

Mais alors quel caractère! Elle crie aussi fort que sa mère. Mais j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie! Ma petite fille!´Songea-t-il avec amusement.

Il l'observa. Elle s'était découverte et il pouvait apercevoir dans le noir son pyjama "Hello Kitty" rose et blanc que sa mère avait tant voulu lui acheter. Il soupira. Ce que les femmes pouvaient être si… matérielles!

Il s'empressa de recouvrir Mélody en prenant garde qu'il n'y ait que sa petite tête brune qui dépasse de la couverture. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne froid ou sa mère le tuerait!

Il l'avait beau l'appeler la terreur par moment, il y tenait à sa petite Mélody!Il s'y était attaché.

Il s'endormit et la dernière chose qu'il vit en fermant les yeux, fut celle qu'il avait si bien renommée "la femme de sa vie".

Le lendemain matin, Sirius fut gentiment réveillé par un petit poids qui s'était audacieusement installé sur sa poitrine.

-Laurène, laisse-moi tranquille! Grogna-t-il.

-Gaga? Agagaboyagoyagoya?

De surprise, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard rieur et malicieux de Lily. Euh…de Mélody plutôt!

Il sourit et l'observa un moment gazouiller.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lily. De grands yeux vert émeraude expressifs, un petit nez retroussé…

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était fou de sa petite fille.

Aussi, alors qu'elle faisait la conversation, il la saisit par les bras, l'enleva de son torse et la coucha sur son lit avant de lui faire des chatouilles partout.

Elle riait de son petit rire de bébé qui le fit craquer et il rit avec elle de bon cœur. Il cacha ses mains dans son visage:

-BOUH! Fit-il.

Elle explosa de rire, alors qu'il lui faisait diverses grimaces, en lui gratouillant le ventre.

Il n'entendit même pas lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant trois personnes pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Sirius? Demanda Remus, interloqué quant à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit Sirius Black en caleçon, chatouiller sa fille et rire avec elle en lui faisant des grimaces…

De surprise, Sirius en tomba du lit dans un bruit sourd, faisant ainsi redoubler les rires de Mélody qui trouvait cela hilarant.

Sirius se releva en se frottant le dos et découvrit enfin, James, Remus et Amélie la fille de ce dernier qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

-Euh… fit-il gêné. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-C'est samedi mon vieux! Lui rappela Remus.

-Et on avait prévu de réunir les Maraudeurs! Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on a pas embêté nos chers Serpentards! Ils doivent se languir de nous…continua James.

-En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'occupes un peu de Mélody! Lily était tellement débordée que ça faisait peine à voir.

James et Sirius froncèrent les sourcils.

-Comment ça? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-Ben oui, avec les deux terreurs que vous avez là, elle m'a avoué que c'était difficile pour elle de trouver le temps de faire ses devoirs et qu'elle restait éveillé parfois jusqu'à deux heures du matin pour les faire! Sans compter qu'en tant que Préfète-en-chef, elle a ses rondes à faire le soir, ses rapports à rédiger pour McGonagal, des réunions de Préfets à mener, trouver des idées pour le bal de Noël dont elle a la charge de l'organisation. Elle n'a pas une minute pour elle. Et à ce rythme-là, elle finira par se rendre malade. Expliqua Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je pensais que vous saviez tout ça!

James et Sirius se regardèrent gênés. Ils ne s'étaient pas doutés une seconde que Lily avaient tant de choses à faire. Elle paraissait toujours mener les opérations d'une poigne de fer, elle ne semblait jamais débordée de quelque manière que ce soit. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu se rendre compte plus tôt de la situation? C'est vrai quoi! Ils vivaient avec depuis quoi? Un mois et demi?

Et comme pour confirmer les dires de Remus, Lily apparut, dans sa petite nuisette de nuit, tenant Harry sur sa hanche, blanche comme un linge.

Son visage était tiré par la fatigue sûrement et elle chancelait un peu. Elle s'assit sur le lit à Sirius et déposa Harry à côté de Mélody.

James rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux lorsqu'il vit comment était habillée Lily. Car oui, sa nuisette verte, découvrait ses jambes jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses et était légèrement décolletée. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était très bien faite.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez vous occuper de mes deux petits choux aujourd'hui? Je ne me sens pas très bien. Expliqua-t-elle.

Sirius et James se sentirent aussitôt coupables de l'état dont elle se trouvait et acceptèrent rapidement.

-Tu devrais rester là! Affirma Sirius. Et te reposer. Ça te ferait du bien. Tu as l'air crevée.

-Je le suis! Affirma-t-elle, lasse. Merci beaucoup les garçons. C'est très gentil de votre part.

James attrapa Mélody tandis que Sirius s'occupait de Harry et ils sortirent de la chambre suivit de Remus.

-Je vous l'avais dit! Affirma ce dernier en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. A ce rythme là, c'est normal qu'elle soit tombée malade.

-Ouais, ben en attendant on va devoir annuler la réunion des Maraudeurs! Ajouta James, songeur.

Il ne semblait pas se remettre de l'apparition de Lily…

-On pourrait toujours la faire demain? Proposa Remus.

-Pourquoi pas? Mais si Lily ne se remet, ça va être difficile! Affirma Sirius.

-On pourrait toujours la faire ici! C'est assez grand! Demanda James.

-Bonne idée! Bon je vais rejoindre Serena. A plus tard! Dit Remus.

Il passa le portrait et disparut.

Sirius et James décidèrent d'aller nourrir les enfants mais se trouvant toujours en pyjama, ils durent aller se changer.

James disparut dans sa chambre, tandis que Sirius emmenant Harry avec lui et oubliant visiblement la présence de Lily dans sa chambre, entra dans la sienne.

Ne sachant que faire, il observa Lily dormir quelques instants. Elle avait l'air d'un ange comme ça. Dans ses draps blancs, sa chevelure de feu auréolant son beau visage pâle. Elle semblait paisible avec elle-même.

Il déposa Harry près d'elle et se rua sur son armoire. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé des habits à se mettre, il hésita. Devait-il se changer dans la pièce en sachant que Lily dormait et qu'elle pourrait se réveiller à tout instant? Ou aller dans la salle de bain?

Il opta pour la première solution. Après tout, il n'était pas pudique et ce n'était sûrement pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'il allait s'habiller devant une fille.

Il enfila son pantalon rapidement et se retournant pour voir si Lily ne s'était pas réveillée, il se rua sur le lit en voyant que Harry se tenait près du bord et qu'il pouvait tomber à chaque instant. Il l'approcha un peu plus de Lily et comme pour Mélody, il mit des coussins autour de Harry pour qu'il ne puisse pas tomber.

-Jolie vue! Déclara Lily en ouvrant les yeux. Effectivement, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le torse puissant et musclé par le Quidditch de Sirius.

Sirius sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la journée avant de faire un sourire arrogant à Lily et de répliquer.

-Je sais! Après tout je suis le plus beau mâle de Poudlard…

-Idiot! Dit-elle en riant. Vous allez sortir?

-On va juste nourrir Méli-Mélo et Riri avant qu'ils ne tombent d'inanition. Et nos estomacs par la même occasion!

-Alors je vais dormir encore un peu. Ton lit est très confortable.

-Plus confortable que le tien?

-Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non!

-Alors il faudra que je vienne vérifier par moi-même! Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Il en faut plus que ça pour me convaincre Sirinouchet! Ajouta Lily en riant.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui tira la langue, boutonna sa chemise et attrapa Harry. Il déposa un rapide bisou sur le front brûlant de Lily avant de sortir rejoindre James qui trépignait d'impatience devant la porte.

-Hé ben, il t'en a fallu du temps pour enfiler un pantalon et une chemise!

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de dire pour voir les réactions de James.

-Quand il y a une si belle fille que Lily dans mon lit, tu permets que je mette du temps.

James ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit avant de la refermer à nouveau. Son visage exprimant d'abord une profonde stupeur, devint rouge de colère.

Il avait passé du blanc au rouge puis au vert.

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jamesie, je sais très bien que Lily est chasse gardée!

Rassurant de ce fait James.

-Bon tu viens? J'ai faim, moi!

La journée passa rapidement. Sirius et James redoublant d'attention envers Lily qui malade, ne se décidait pas à sortir du lit de Sirius tant il était confortable. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à lui apporter son repas au lit, à lui amener des livres pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas et à emmener les enfants dans la chambre pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser un peu avec eux.

Et quand, Remus leur demanda à quoi était dû ce revirement d'attitude, ils répondirent ensemble:

-C'est normal, c'est la mère de nos enfants!!


End file.
